


Unfazed

by Another_Star_In_The_Sky



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, Hwanwoong and Seoho being good friends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, but it's very very mild, like one word and that's not even that bad but just to be sure, mentions of a certain onewe member, teen and up audiences tag because there is some swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Star_In_The_Sky/pseuds/Another_Star_In_The_Sky
Summary: Lee Keonhee is just another student who struggles with university live, weird friends and now with the guilty conscience of having run into a fellow student and fleeing from the place like commiting a hit and run case. To excuse his terrible behavior . . . Keonhee has no real excuse. He just wants to burry himself under his blanket and forget that all of this ever happend. But Keonhee has to learn that saying "please make me forget this whole day" is way more easier said than done.[Not Beta-read]
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Unfazed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Unfazed. This is my second Oneus fanfic and I hope you will enjoy reading it. This fanfic was originally just a way to try something different and get other ideas and inspiration since I got stuck with my other fanfic. But it turned out longer than I would have imaged. I really enjoyed writing this chapter but I am honestly not sure in which direction this fanfic is going so we are all sitting in the same boat haha. 
> 
> Have a good time reading <3

“Ugh, I'm going to be so late.”

Lee Keonhee stumbled with one leg in his pants and the other struggling to follow on a Thursday morning through his small apartment. It was a rather messy attempt to wear his jeans without bumping into anything.

He had just woken up, hair looking like a mess from tossing and turning in his sleep.

There were still some small bits and snippets from the dream that he could remember, but he'd rather stop thinking about them, his morning was already bad enough without dealing with this kind of memories.

He had pretty much woken up, by falling out of his bed. While groaning and holding his shoulder in pain, he fought his way out of his blanket, that was tightly wrapped around his legs. Still groggy from sleep, Keonhee had sat up, his back leaning against the frame of his bed, as he searched blindly for his mobile. The tips of his fingers finally came in contact with the cold plastic case, and he pulled the little device out from under the pillow.

Keonhee let out anther groan and squeezed his eyes shut, as the light of the screen was way too bright for his tired eyes, and he quickly lowered the level of brightness, wondering why he had it up so high in the first place. Long fingers continued to put in his password and a small curse was let out, when he miss-typed and had to start again. A few missed messaged from Hwanwoong greeted him, after finally unlocking the mobile.

Woong:  
  
7:34 a.m

“They got ham-sandwiches in the cafeteria. Should I buy you one too?”

7:45 a.m

“Are you still asleep? Do you have your lecture this afternoon?”

7:51 a.m

“I'm pretty sure you have a lecture this morning tho.”

7:54 a.m

“Ya, Lee Keonhee? Are you going to be late?”

8:09 am

“Everything okay??”

Keonhee did a double take at the time of Hwanwoong's last message.

8:09 a.m?

His lecture starts at 8:30!

After getting over the shock of being late, Keonhee stood up quickly and pulled the shirt that he wore to sleep over his head and threw it on his bed. A quick glance in his open closet, and he took out a white shirt and a beige colored cardigan. It was the one Hwanwoong gifted him on his last birthday and Keonhee wouldn't admit it in front of his small roommate, but it was one of his favorite clothes. It was neither too cold nor too warm and it was a neutral color, not standing out too much but still bright. Its fabric was cozy and soft and Keonhee felt bad when he thought about how much it must have costed, but when he had asked, Hwanwoong rather painfully slapped his arm and told him not to think about it.

“A present is a present, don't ask about the price. Didn't anyone teach you that asking something like that is rude?”

Keonhee also remembered Seoho standing behind Hwanwoong and nodding in silent agreement, as if he hadn't made the same mistake at his last birthday, when Keonhee and Hwanwoong got him a gift.

Keonhee slipped into the shirt but laid the cardigan on his bed, before bending down to pick up his comb, that was laying on the ground for whatever reason. He hastily tried to tame his bed-hair, but he could feel the hair on the back of his head resisting and standing up, regardless of how often he let the comb brush through it.

There was no time for breakfast, so Keonhee just rushed into the bathroom, hands frantically searching for his wash lotion, while turning on the faucet. In his panic he opened the old faucet too quickly, and the water came shooting out with a strong pressure, half of it splashing on his shirt. He whined at the cold wetness seeping through his clothes, but time was running out on him. Keonhee had to bear with it, if he liked it or not.

The blond quickly washed his face, shuddering as the cold water hit his skin and grabbed without having to look, for his hair gel. There wasn't time to be fancy, so he just put some of it into his hand and run it quickly through his bangs, hoping it would be enough to prevent his hair falling into his eyes. He could still change it after the lecture was over. Without another look in the mirror, he stumbled from the bathroom into the small hallway of their apartment and back into his room.

His eyes hectically searched for a pair of pants, but the only ones he could find where a little too tight for his liking and Keonhee wasn't exactly sure why he still had those jeans. He didn't like them in the past, and he didn't like them now. But the luxury of being picky and actually searching for other clothes, was only provided to those who had time and the latter was quickly running out on him. Knowing that he couldn't allow himself to waste any more of it, Keonhee could only sigh and pick up the cardigan, slipping one arm after the other into the sleeves, but deciding against button it up and let it open instead. If he was lucky, his shirt would dry quicker this way. The distaste for those jeans was strong, but a quick glance through his room confirmed, that he did not have another choice. There wasn't anything else, that was appropriate to wear for a lecture and his roommates clothes would never fit him. Why did all of his pants have to be in the washing machine or are still drying?

Keonhee pulled a grimace as he took the pair of pants, while looking around for his backpack and the materials he would need for his lessons.

Why did the batteries of his alarm clock had to die today out of all times?

“Ack!”

Trying to slip into a pair of tight jeans and simultaneously stuffing books into a backpack, was something Keonhee would not recommend anyone to try. It was doomed to fail.

He winced when his knees hit the floor as he fell, not being able to maintain his balance on one leg, and he could already image the bruises that would appear sooner or later. His knees came crushing down onto the wooden tiles and Keonhee regretted not buying a carpet for his room like Hwanwoong did.

Keonhee shakily stood up, a pained expression on his face when his knees stung at the action. He looked down on his legs to see how they started turning red already, but luckily they weren't bleeding. He struggled with balancing and pulling the pants up, and at the same time not letting the books slip out of the bag again. A quick glance on his mobile clock made him nearly lose his balance again, but he managed to catch himself at the door-frame. Like a newborn deer he continued to stumble through the apartment, his long legs only being a hindrance. The blond grabbed his wallet and walked to the door.

He should have accepted Hwanwoong's offer to wake him up, when the younger asked him yesterday during their supper. But this wasn't the time to regret life choices. His professor might not care about who came late to the lecture, or not attend the lecture at all, but Keonhee was someone who took university seriously. He couldn't afford to not attend the lesson. Not to mention the sickening feeling of having the eyes of all those people on him, when walking into the auditorium in the middle of class. If he hurried, he could maybe make it before 8:30.

After successfully stuffing all his belongings into the backpack, the young man slipped into his worn-out pair of dark blue sneakers and run out of the door. He flinched at the sound of the door slamming behind him and hoped they wouldn't get a complain from any of their neighboors.

He let his hand hover over the banister as he rushed down the stairs, just in case to prevent himself from falling, if he should slip. Thanks to his long legs, Keonhee could easily take three stairs at once and quickly made his way out of the building.  
  
At least their apartment wasn't that far from the university.

Well, under normal circumstances Keonhee thought that their apartment wasn't far from the university. Right now, he felt like the university was located at the other end of the city.

He hurried down the streets as fast as his still hurting knees would allow.

  
The weather was unexpectedly good, the sun not hiding behind any clouds and already blazing down, even though it was nowhere near midday. Keonhee wouldn't mind this kind of temperature under normal conditions, but this was far from his every day routine. He would rather stand up at 5 a.m, instead of running twenty minutes straight every morning. Oh, how he wished to just sit in the auditorium and sip on an iced americano right now. He would take notes with his favorite pen and maybe write a study schedule for the next week.

“ _Keonhee, stop with the wishes and run faster!”_

His lungs were burning by the time he reached the campus.

“ _I am so late, I think I'm going to cry. I will fail this course and end up jobless and on the streets and then I'll die on a severe case of pneumonia or something-”_

Beads of sweat were building up on his forehead and trickling down his neck, as he run over towards the auditorium. He continued to run down the campus while muttering about how he will never see his family again and die pitifully at the age of 20 when he bumped into something.

“Are you serious?,” Keonhee bit out between his teeth, not really addressing anyone specific, after finding himself with his bottom on the ground. Whatever he bumped into must have been out of metal or either stone, since his shoulder felt like he just tried to enthusiastically tackle a wall.

The bruise counter was on a roll today.

He could feel a suspicious pain pulsating in his shoulder. It had already hurt a lot after falling out of his bed earlier, but now the pain intensified after the additional impact. That is definitely going to end up as a bruise. _“Or maybe even worse,”_ thought Keonhee, after the pain wouldn't lessen, but only grew with every second. That would be a present lasting for at least two weeks.

He sighed.

As if that wasn't enough, the palms of his hands stung a lot. Keonhee had tried to lessen the fall, by putting his hands back to prevent from crushing with his tailbone onto the ground, but that had been a bad mistake. Now he could feel a throbbing pain running through them and his right wrist hurt more than it should. The burning sensation was probably a result from dirt getting into the scratches. Now he could take a trip to the next bathroom, to wash his hands and hope to not get them infected.

And be even more late.

Great.

“ _I just want to go back, crawl in my bed and watch that drama Seoho mentioned.”_

“I'm sorry. Are you hurt? Can you get up?”

In any other situation, Keonhee would have rose an eyebrow at the unusual deep and charming sounding, but with concern filled voice, which was accompanied by a pair of black combat boots stepping into his vision. The hand that followed and which was stretched out for him to help him up, looked more than inviting.

In any other situation, Keonhee would have let himself be pulled up and thanked his helper, even tho they were the reason why he had fallen down in the first place. Okay, he knew it was mostly his own fault for not being careful and looking out what, or better who was in front of him.

And in any other situation, Keonhee would have made sure, that the other person was not hurt and apologize for the incident. He would have asked the other, if there was a way to make up for the damage or pain he might have cause and set up a time to treat them for a coffee or something.

But this situation was different. The entire morning had been just one big mess and to his defense, stress was not something he could handle well. Maybe it wasn't something someone attending university should say about himself, but this was a different type of stress than the one that follows you around during your studies. Everything in his head was circling among one major thought and that was being late for his class. But to Keonhee's luck, nothing seems to go his way today and while the stress was continuing to pile up, the time he was so concerned about was slipping through his fingers like water.

And so it came, that Keonhee did not accepted the help that was offered by the kind stranger. He did not take the hand, that was still waiting for him to grasp it, but stood up on his own instead. Without offering the man a glance Keonhee wiped his dirty hands against his pants and quickly grabbed his bag. He grimaced at the way the fabric of the jeans felt against the irritated skin, but he could worry about his hands later. He was still too fixated on being on time, that he forgot his manners and just rushed past the person in front of him.

“Hey, wait! Where are you going? Aren't you hurt?!”

His mother would have scolded him so much for his bad manners, but Keonhee made a mental note to be kinder in the future. He usually didn't behave like this, but drastic situations needed drastic measures or however that line goes.  
  
Keonhee was once again out of breath, as he finally reached the auditorium. He was completely drenched with sweat by now and leaning over, with an arm against the wall in an attempt to get more air into his lungs. The lecture had started fifteen minutes ago. But running faster had not been an opinion. He was just a human, damn it.

Still trying to catch his breath, Keonhee braised himself for the heads that were about to turn and the dozen of eyes which would be directed on him. One of the tissues in his back ended up as a towel for the sweat dripping down his face and neck, a small afford to make him look at least a little presentable.

To say he was surprised by the few short glances he received was nearly an understatement. Keonhee's eyes grew wide as he couldn't see nor hear their professor after closing the door as quietly as possible and turning back to the middle of the room. He must have looked very confused, as a young woman sitting next to the entrance seemed to take pity on him.

He slowly stepped in her direction, after she made a signal for him to come closer to her seat.

“You are Keonhee, right?”

Keonhee nodded, not sure why she knew his name but decided to just ignore it. He knew the woman from seeing her, since they attended the same lessons, but this class didn't relay on group projects, so the students had to chose themselves to get to know each other if they were interested.

“The Professor send someone a mail to announce that he will come later.” She looked on her mobile before she started speaking again. “Not sure what came up, but he is on his way. It will probably take five minutes from now until the lecture will actually begin. You are lucky to have made it on time.”

“I see. Thank you.” Relieve washed over him and Keonhee could feel his stress level already sinking. He thought the woman was done with talking and was about to turn to search for a free seat, when her voice made him turn his eyes back to her.

“Do you maybe want to sit together?,” she asked, while pulling a streak of hair back behind her ear, smile still present on her face.

“Ah, I'm sorry, I tend to put my stuff everywhere and would probably be in your way. I also run the whole way other here so... It would be better if I didn't sit near anyone,” Keonhee apologized with an embarrassed smile, a bit confused by the way the girls smile flattered. Keonhee would go as far to say, that she looked a little disappointed, even thought he couldn't think of a reason why she would like to sit with him in the first place. Who would like to sit next to someone who probably smelled and looked like he just finished doing sport for an hour? He smiled again and thanked her quickly, feeling a little shy by the way her eyes followed him, before making his way to one of the middle rows which were invitingly empty.

  
After sitting down, he pulled his favorite notebook and pencil-case out and searched for a blank piece of paper. Keonhee couldn't help a smile creeping on his face, as he had to turn over several pages because some of them were filled with weird but funny scribbles. He seriously shouldn't have left his stuff at Seoho's place last week. Seoho wasn't as terrible at drawing as Hwanwoong, but still nowhere good and that was what made the little drawings even more fun to look at. There were small comics, all of them having a squirrel as main protagonist and Keonhee had to clasp a hand over his mouth to not start laughing loudly. The comic which has especially caught his eye, was about the squirrel trying to eat a peanut, which was trying everything not to get eaten and was screaming for help. The peanut was wearing a shirt with the letters HW on them and Keonhee couldn't believe Seoho really drew a comic about himself eating Hwanwoong.

Does he have to worry about Seoho practicing cannibalism in the future? He should keep watch on him.

There were more weird comics and after seeing the squirrel riding a skateboard on a highway, Keonhee really questioned if Seoho had been drinking alone, while drawing these. At least the squirrel was wearing a helmet.

After turning a few more pages the blond found what he was looking for. Finally, a blank piece of paper. Or at least it had looked like a blank piece of paper at the first glance. Keonhee was about to write today's date on the right upper corner, the pen hovering over the place he normally put the date, but there was already something written. Keonhee's brows furrowed and he bend down to get a closer look at the tiny note on the paper. The blond let out a sigh, after having nearly stuck his face against the page to read what was written there. He felt the sudden urge to search for his roommate and give him a slap on the head.

“I ❤ HW”

“When I tell him I like him I get slapped, but writing it on my notebook is fine? Hwanwoong, you are such a Tsundere.” muttered Keonhee under his breath as he rolled his eyes and turned the seemingly blank page over to get a real blank page to take notes with. As he turned to the next page a small dot in the upper right corner caught his eye. He brought the notebook closer to his face, a suspicion starting to grow inside him.

“ _Don't tell me...”_

“I ❤ HW”, greeted him on the next page too, the words barely readable because they were written so small. The dot Keonhee recognized had been the little heart in the message. Keonhee had a bad feeling and turned to the next page. His eyes were automatically wandering to the right upper corner and the blond wasn't sure if he was feeling amused or just absolutely done with his roommate. He turned the next page, the page after that and the page which followed and so on, only to be greeted with the same badly drawn heart and the same corny message. He and Hwanwoong needed to have a talk. Or Hwanwoong had to leave his own notebooks at their apartment and go out for some hours. Keonhee was okay with either option.

He turned back to the first “blank” page and thought about what to do. His oh-so great roommate even wrote with a ballpoint-pen, so there was no use in trying to erase the note. He was about to just cross out Hwanwoong's little message but then decided against it.

“This message is just like you Hwanwoong. If you don't search for it you won't even notice it because its so small.” muttered Keonhee with a smirk and just put the date under the message. During the lecture Keonhee might have colored the little heart blue and put some stars around the note. It's not like anyone else besides him would look at his notes anyway and he was just a bit bored. It wasn't like Hwanwoong's little message and Seoho's weird comics had managed to cheer him up and make him feel better. He was just annoyed at them for using his stuff as coloring books. Not touched at all.

After he was done getting his things ready for the lecture Keonhee had some time to think. At least he didn't had the time to take his laptop with him this morning. There was a very high possibility, that the laptop would have gotten damaged earlier and Keonhee didn't have the money to buy a new one. The blond unlocked his mobile to read what the clock said. Two minutes until the lecture should start, according to the message Keonhee was reading after opening the group chat for the course. There was a mix of various emotions pooling inside him, as he read the message of their Professor coming late. He made it to the auditorium a few minutes before the lecture would start. Means that Keonhee didn't miss anything of the lecture. That was a good thing.

But at the same time, another thought crossed his mind. If he had known about the professors coming late, a little sooner, he wouldn't have stressed so much. Sure, he would have had to hurry up, but not to the extent of how he had to earlier. Breakfast would have been impossible either way, but the incident with the pants? And running into that guy? They probably could have been avoided.

“Haa, who am I trying to fool? It's not anyone's fault, I am just cursed and doomed to be followed by misfortune.”

It was a wise decision to choose a seat a bit further away from the other students. Keonhee didn't need anyone to hear his whining and judge him more than needed. His appearance alone was probably enough to judge him, he didn't need to be judged for talking to himself too.

He still felt bad about running away after bumping into that guy earlier. Hopefully he didn't get hurt too much. Keonhee probably wouldn't meet him again. He didn't even know what the other man looked like, but that didn't made him feel less sorry. All he could remember was the guys voice. Keonhee didn't get to hear such a deep and full voice everyday. Maybe he was too used hearing Seoho's naturally higher tone and Hwanwoong also talked with a higher pitch whenever he got excited or laughed, which happened a lot when they were together.

But at the same time the deep voice had been a bit scary. Or it could be the fact, that the man had screamed after him and sounded a little mad. Well, Keonhee could understand it. Who wouldn't be mad at someone running into you and than fleeing the scene without even saying sorry?

He groaned at the thought of how much of an ass he had been towards that stranger and bend over the table until his forehead met the notebook. The scent of paper was oddly calming and Keonhee closed his eyes for a short moment. The pain in his shoulder seemed to grow stronger, now that Keonhee was sitting and the adrenaline and the stress were slowly fading and he carefully sat up straight again.

  
The arrival of their professors put an end to Keonhee pitying himself and the lecture finally started. He had hoped that the pain would lessen while concentrating on what their professor was explaining, but sadly that was not the case. Additional to the pain in his shoulder keeping Keonhee from being able to focus, taking notes also turns out to be a real problem. His wrist was still hurting, and he tried to write with his left hand instead, but it was not an easy task. At the beginning Keonhee had been optimistic. The hard to decipher scribbling he put down on the paper would probably get better with some practice. But his earlier optimism was quickly buried under impatience and the fact that Keonhee not being able to focus well. After twelve minutes of pure frustration, he came to the conclusion, that writing with left wasn't an option. He had to just suck it up and bear with using his right hand to write. His wrist and hand might hurt, but he had to take these notes to study. It wasn't like he had any other choices.

At least for putting his belongings away, Keonhee could mostly use his left hand, before slowly making his way to the entrance. He waited for most of the students to leave the auditorium first, while holding his right arm protectively close to his chest. After having to strain his wrist through writing and crushing his shoulder not only once but twice this morning, his whole arm felt dead at this point.

The sun was shining brightly, forcing Keonhee to squeeze his eyes shut, and he held his other arm up, preventing to get blinded by the strong midday sun. What he didn't expect were an angry looking Hwanwoong and a rather worried looking Seoho to stand outside of the building, obviously waiting for him. His roommate was leaning against one of the benches that were standing in front of the auditorium with Seoho sitting next to him. With his bright blond hair, white t-shirt, blue ripped jeans and small height, Hwanwoong looked rather soft and easy to approach, but Keonhee wasn't fooled by his best friend's appearance. The way Hwanwoong had his arms crossed over his chest and the scowl on his face, spoke for itself and Keonhee had years of experience to anticipate what was coming for him. At least Seoho was there too. Maybe he could use him as a shield, if the situation gets out of hand.

Speaking of their older friend, Seoho was wearing a dark blue v-neck sweater with a white shirt underneath. The old, washed-out jeans and red sneakers were something Keonhee would call familiarity by now. Seoho probably got into an argument with Hwanwoong about his choice of clothes again, the younger insisting that he was wearing too much blue and how it did not fit his red hair, but Keonhee thought that both of his friends looked good either way. The two arguing over each other's sense of fashion was nothing out of the ordinary.

Before Keonhee could step closer to his friends, Hwanwoong had already spotted him and took Seoho's arm to drag him in his direction. There was not time to greet them as Hwanwoong was already starting to scold him as soon as he stood in front of him.

“You-”, begun Hwanwoong his rant and even thought Keonhee had to look down to meet Hwanwoong's eyes, the smaller man looked more than a little threatening as he pushed his index finger against Keonhee's chest while glaring up at him. “Why wouldn't you answer my messages? I thought something happened to you! I mean, why would you read them and not even respond after seeing that I am worried?”

Keonhee pushed Hwanwoong's finger away and tried to make his worked up friend calm down. “Aww, you were worried?”

Okay, Keonhee's awesome sense of humor seemed to fail with Hwanwoong in this state of anger.

Keonhee gulped and instinctively pulled Seoho with his uninjured arm towards him, when Hwanwoong's eyes turned into thin lines of anger. Seoho shot Koenhee a panicked glance, probably aware of Keonhee's plan to use him as a protection against whatever Hwanwoong was about to do. Keonhee responded towards Seoho's panic with a shrug of his shoulders and an innocent looking face which made Seoho raise an eyebrow at him.

“Of course we were worried, you idiot! I thought something happened to you!”

Keonhee waited for a pause in his roommates rant to step in and explain. He was still holding onto Seoho, who didn't seem to mind, even thought he looked just as afraid of Hwanwoong as Keonhee felt right at the moment. Hwanwoong was still complaining about Keonhee ghosting him and glared at him when Keonhee stepped a little further behind Seoho, until he was completely shielded. The smaller man was clearly not amused and got even more worked up by Koenhee's behavior.

The petite looking man grabbed Seoho's wrist and pulled the other in his direction, in an attempt to make Keonhee face him without hiding behind their friend. Keonhee's eyes grew wide as he realized that his shield-Seoho was about to be taken away from him and he would be completely under Hwanwoong's mercy. To avoid a bitter and early end and because Koenhee liked being alive very much, he kept holding onto Seoho. The latter looked somewhat confused but also done with his friends at this point, as they were pulling on his arms from both sides.

Hwanwoong was scolding Keonhee to let go and Keonhee just ignored him and held on Seoho's arm for dear live, until the orange-haired man seemed to have enough.

Seoho pulled his arm out of Keonhee's hold first, who might have panicked a little and commented Seoho's action with a high-pitched little “No!”, after realizing that his protection was gone. None of his friends seemed to have notice his little cry since Hwanwoong was too surprised by Seoho ripping his other arm free before taking a step back from both of them and crossing his arms over his chest. Keonhee felt a little bad for using Seoho as a shield and making him upset in the process but his attention was quickly back on Hwanwoong, the latter taking a step in his direction.

The tall man expected Hwanwoong to start scolding him again and couldn't help but sigh. He was getting tired from all the stress that was constantly pilling up. There was also the seemingly never ending pain pulsating in his shoulder, which only added to Keonhee getting more worn out with every hour. It was only early midday but he felt already tired enough to just go to sleep. The blond grimaced while cradling his arm close to his middle, when he noticed his roommates angry expression staring to change. Hwanwoong's brows furrowed and the anger was replaced by a mix of confusion and worry.

Keonhee noticed how it got oddly silent and he looked up from his arm, his eyes jumping from Hwanwoong to Seoho. He tilted his head lightly to the side, a bit confused about the sudden attention. His friends were starring at him and Keonhee expected Hwanwoong to speak again but it was Seoho who started speaking next, worry written all over his features.

“Keonhee, did you got into an accident?”

Ahhh. Now Keonhee understood where their worried expression came from. It made sense that they didn't notice his run down appearance sooner. Hwanwoong had been too worked up to spent his best friend a closer look and Seoho couldn't really get a glance at him since Keonhee had used him to hide with Seoho's back facing him.

  
He hurried to explain what happened to make his friends stop giving him pitying and worried glances. He didn't like this sort of attention. “The alarm clock run out of batteries and I overslept. While trying to be on time, I run into someone and fell. Nothing bad happened.” With the exception that the whole morning had been the most chaotic way to start a day, that Keonhee had ever experienced in his entire life, but he didn't mention that to Seoho and Hwanwoong. It wasn't that much of a big deal anyway. He was just unlucky today... Who was he kidding? Today felt like the unluckiest day he ever experienced, but that still didn't feel like an information Seoho and neither Hwanwoong needed right now.

“You look like a car run over you and then went into reverse,” said Hwanwoong, looking a little skeptical after Keonhee's rather short explanation.

“Thank you, that's the perfect description of how I feel like right now.”

“Stop being sarcastic, you tall noddle.”

A pained wince escaped him as Hwanwoong playfully hit his arm, and he couldn't help but push the smaller man's hand away. The playfulness that had been dancing on Hwanwoong's features was washed away in an instant, and he and Seoho stepped closer, hands hovering helplessly over Keonhee's arm.

“Keonhee, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Should we go to Seoho's place? It's the closest from here.”

Seoho nodded in agreement and Keonhee thought he could actually use some painkillers. Seoho's apartment was located between the university and their own apartment. He lived on his own at the moment but was searching for a roommate.  
  
Okay, Keonhee had to admit that searching was maybe a little far-fetched. It wasn't like Seoho couldn't afford the apartment on his own. He worked while attending university and was able to pay for the rent easily, without having to worry too much about his living expenses.

There was a different reason why Hwanwoong and Keonhee thought it would be better for Seoho to live with someone.  
  
Seoho often told them that he didn't need anyone to watch out for him, but there was an obvious reason why his friends were insisting for him to get a roommate. They all are well aware about the unspoken fact, that Seoho tended to injure himself. A lot. Additional to that, he also gets sick easily. He might be fittest of the three but not one month would pass, without them spotting a new bruise on Seoho's pale legs or arms. He wasn't clumsy per se, but maybe a bit reckless while doing sports.

Since the older lived alone, it was no problem for one of them or both to stay over and help him if he got sick or injured himself. But they were still worried about him living alone. It wasn't like they thought Seoho couldn't take care of himself or anything, but he really got hurt easily and living with someone else would make things a little easier. Or at least that was what Hwanwoong and Keonhee were thinking. But Seoho was very shy and not keen of the idea to let someone enter his personal space, not to mention sharing his place to live with a stranger.

“He won't be a stranger once you get to know him,” was one of the many arguments Keonhee and Hwanwoong had tried to persuade Seoho with, but the older kept holding on his opinion. Right now Keonhee was glad that Seoho was living alone though. He didn't need any more people to see him like this. On their way to Seoho's flat he had seen his reflection in the window of a café and to say that he was flustered by his appearance was an understatement.

“You look fine, don't worry,” said Hwanwoong, as he tried to make him calm down after hearing Keonhee's dramatic gasp and turning to see what Keonhee had been looking at. The smaller man had turned around and started to carefully straighten out the cardigan, but not without shaking his head, obviously judging Keonhee for his reaction. After being done with his clothes, Hwanwoong pulled Keonhee down by his neck to tidy up his hair. Keonhee had rolled his eyes at the treatment, but was inwardly grateful for Hwanwoong's help. With his clothes and hair back in order he felt a little better already.

  
“Your shoulder got bruised, right? Do you have anything against bruises at your apartment Seoho?,” Hwanwoong looked at Seoho. Their friend narrowed his eyes as he had to think about it, before shaking his head.

“I have something to ice the injury but I think I run out on medication. There should be painkillers tho.”

“You two go to your place than. I'm going to stop by the pharmacy.”

Hwanwoong waved them before making a turn to walk to the next pharmacy. Seoho asked Keonhee how bad the pain was while they walked the rest of the way to the apartment.

As soon as they arrived at Seoho's place the older made Keonhee sit down on the couch. Keonhee fought his way out of the cardigan which was making him feel to warm right now and laid it next to him on the couch. After running in it he would have to wash it, as soon as they were back at their own apartment. Keonhee waited patiently for Seoho to return out of the bathroom. Seoho had asked him if he needed the painkillers right now and Keonhee greatly took the offer. Seoho had nodded silently before vanishing into the bathroom and Keonhee could hear him rummaging through the cabinets at the search for something that could help. His shoulder was in a state where it hurt at the smallest movements, and Keonhee seriously wouldn't be surprised if he had sprained something.

Knowing Seoho's apartment as well as their own, the blond stood up and made his way to the little kitchen. He opened the cabinet over the fridge and pulled out a glass to pour himself some water. He hasn't realized that he had been so thirsty. The cool wetness was welcomed as it met his lips and run down his throat. After giving it a closer thought, it had to be expected that he would turn pretty thirsty. He had run a lot and in all that panic and hectic this morning he had of course forgotten to take something to drink with him. Maybe that also explained the light headache, that Keonhee had been dealing with, since the end of the lecture. The young man gulped the rest of his water in record time, before pouring some more to down the painkillers with.

While closing the water bottle, Keonhee noticed that his palms were still dirty, as he had no time to clean his hands after falling down. He walked over to the sink and let lukewarm water run over them. It stung at first, but that was to be expected. To his luck the scratches hadn't turned too red and didn't look infected. After washing his hands thoroughly he held them a little closer to his face to see if he missed anything and to inspect the scratches. They are colored in a bright pink and felt hot, but only the first few layers of skin had been ripped, and they weren't bleeding.

“Did you hurt your hands too?”

Keonhee jumped when Seoho suddenly appeared behind him and curiously looked over his shoulder. He barely managed to avoid hitting his head against one of the cabinets.

“Do you have to scare me like that?,” asked Keonhee Seoho with a glare. The latter only shrugged his shoulders with a little grin, before glancing down at Keonhee's hands.

“Let me see?”

Keonhee rolled his eyes, still a little mad for nearly dying because of a heart attack, but held his hands out for Seoho to take a look at them. Seoho's hands were surprisingly warm and felt pleasant against his own, which had turned cold after washing them. Seoho had only been looking at his hands for a few seconds, before letting them go, leaving Keonhee a bit confused at Seoho's sudden action.

“I forgot the painkillers, wait a moment.”

Keonhee huffed out a laugh and watched Seoho walking back to the bathroom. The other returned quickly and handed Keonhee two pills. The taller downed them with his water and Seoho poured him another glass and made him drink it too.

“Isn't that a bit much?,” asked Keonhee, not used to drink so much at once, but Seoho gave him a disapproving stare.

“The more you drink, the quicker the effect of the medicine will kick in. Most people don't drink enough while taking their medication.”

Keonhee emptied the water without another word. He knew better than to get into an argument with Seoho, those could go on for hours and Seoho was probably right anyway so Keonhee just let it go.

Their heads turned after hearing the front door opening and Hwanwoong came in with a white plastic bag dangling down his arm. He handed Seoho the bag while taking of his shoes off and placing them next to the entrance. He came back into the kitchen where Seoho had put the medication Hwanwoong had bought on the counter.

“They gave me some recommendations what should help against bruises, but it would probably the best if you get checked by a doctor. The nearest one closes in twenty minutes, we won't make it that far and we probably wouldn't get you looked at without an appointment anyway. We can call to make an appointment for tomorrow though.”

“I'm going to call them now, give me five minutes,” said Keonhee and left Hwanwoong and Seoho as he stepped out into the hallway to make the call.

The lady at the medical practice gave him an appointment early in the morning. He wouldn't be able to sleep long, but he didn't mind, as long as he gets to know quickly if there was anything wrong with his wrist and shoulder.

After ending the call Keonhee returned to Hwanwoong and Seoho and took the ointment Hwanwoong had bought. He went to the little bathroom and closed the door before laying the ointment down on the sink.

Keonhee struggled a little with taking his shirt off. The movement of pulling it over his head hurt a lot, but with a little patience and clenching his teeth for a few seconds he managed to take it off completely.

His eyes widened after seeing his reflection in the mirror. His arm had a few light bruises, nothing serious. They were probably the result from bumping into the door-frame and another variety of things in their apartment. The part of his shoulder, where he had bumped into that man though, was another story. The skin was already dark purple and maybe the flimsy light of Seoho's bathroom was at fault, but the bruise stood in great contrast to his skin. Keonhee wasn't pale by any means, he liked to spent time outside and it was shown on his skin, but he himself was surprised at the sight.

He teared his eyes from the dark mess of blue and purple that was now adorning his shoulder and took the ointment to read what the package said. He opened it and carefully applied it in a thin layer. It felt cool and Keonhee wasn't sure if he imaged things, but it was like the burning pulsation was already dying down. The curiosity won him over after he finished applying the ointment on every dark bruise he could spot on his skin and Keonhee probed lightly around the bruise, to see how far the injury reached. His collarbone only hurt a little but seemed fine. His shoulder on the other hand was clearly not fine. Light touches alone were enough to let Keonhee pull a grimace and he soon stopped examining his shoulder. He came to the conclusion, that his shoulder was just really bad. Making an appointment for a visit at the doctor suddenly seemed very necessary.

Since his wrist was hurting too, but was not visibly reddened or swollen, Keonhee read the package again. Luckily the ointment was also suitable for the injury of his wrist. He was about to apply some of ointment again, when the bathroom door opened with a click and Hwanwoong poked his head in.

“I forgot to ask, do you like to eat here or should we go back to ou- ohhh wow. I think you need help with that.”

“What's wrong?” asked Seoho and laid his hands on Hwanwoong's shoulder to look around the smaller man, the door now completely open. Keonhee turned around to see his friends standing at the bathroom door with looks of disbelieve and shock on their faces. Keonhee could only stare at them in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“Whoa, it looks just as bad at the front. No wonder you wanted some painkillers. Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital?” Seoho looked at him with a worried expression.

“What do you mean the front looks just as bad? Can someone explain please?,” asked Keonhee, a little annoyed by now. He didn't liked to be started at and he disliked it even more to be left out when his friends were talking, even more when he himself was the topic of their conversation.

  
“The back of your shoulder. It looks even worse than here,” answered Hwanwoong and tapped his own shoulder around the place where Keonhee was hurt.

Keonhee furrowed his brows in confusion. He was facing his friends, so how could Seoho know about the state of his back?

“How could Seoho see my shoulder?”, he asked, confusion clearly present in his voice.

Hwanwoong gave him a look that Keonhee failed to interpret before pointing at something behind Keonhee.

“There is a mirror behind you, you genius.”

A pout was forming automatically on his face as Keonhee opened his mouth to complain.

Seoho ignored their bickering and stepped around Hwanwoong and into the little bathroom. He took the ointment out of Keonhee's hands before the other could protest and helped him apply it where Keonhee couldn't reach. After finishing the treatment Seoho put the ointment into a cabinet where he stored his other medication before turning back to Keonhee who was standing a little awkwardly next to him.

“I'm giving you one of my shirts, wait a moment.”

Keonhee wanted to protest that he didn't need Seoho's clothes, but then his eyes fell on his shirt laying on the toilet seat. He had sweated a lot, and he really wanted to wear something clean now. He sighed when he realized that complaining wouldn't bring him anywhere and accepted Seoho's offer.

Seoho came back with a light yellow shirt that Keonhee had seen him wear a lot and let the older help him put it on. He felt a little embarrassed that he needed help with putting on a shirt, but the pain in his shoulder made him swallow his embarrassment and let him be taken care of. Keonhee was about to take his own shirt and ask Hwanwoong when they should go back to their apartment, now that his injuries had been treated, when said person pulled the shirt out of his hand. Hwanwoong handed it to Seoho, the latter pulling a grimace as he looked at the dirty shirt in his hand. His actions were silently commented with a raised eyebrow from Keonhee, which Seoho responded with a not convincingly apologetic grin. Keonhee's attention was back on Hwanwoong when the younger took his hand and sprayed something on his palm.  
  
“Ow!”  
  
Keonhee flinched and pulled his hand back quickly, only to shoot Hwanwoong a betrayed look. His small friend rolled his eyes at him.

“Your hands need to be disinfected at some point. How long did you walk around with them all dirty and scratched up, huh? And it's not that bad, you big baby.”

Hwanwoong reached out for his other hand and Keonhee glared at him but let him spray some more of the disinfectant. He couldn't help but flinch, which earned him another eye-roll from Hwanwoong and Keonhee just stretched out his tongue at him.

“How did you even notice that I hurt my hands?,” asked Keonhee, genuinely curious about it.

“I'm not blind, of course I would notice that,” answered Hwanwoong, sounding slightly offended as if he couldn't believe Keonhee could ask something so obvious.

“Yeah, but you're small.”

Hwanwoong and Keonhee's heads turned simultaneously in Seoho's direction, their expression varying though. Keonhee was just wondering whatever Hwanwoong's height had to do with anything and Hwanwoong looked like he was planing a murder.

Seoho only grinned at the glare directed at him.

“And you are dumb, and he's a crybaby,” replied Hwanwoong and slapped Seoho's arm. While saying “crybaby” he nodded in Keonhee's direction which earned him an “yah!” form his roommate. Hwanwoong ignored his complaints and gave him a short glance from head to toe before turning back to Seoho.

“I think you need to give him another pair of pants too, those can't be comfortable. But choose normal ones.”

“What do you mean? All my clothes are normal.”

Seoho looked seriously offended by Hwanwoong indicating that he owned clothes that one wouldn't call normal and Keonhee was too used to his friends bickering about clothes, to really pay attention on what they were talking about. All he wanted was something clean to wear and a place to sit down.

“Yeah, sure,” humored Hwanwoong Seoho halfheartedly. A pout was forming on Seoho's face as he muttered that all his clothes were normal while passing Hwanwoong to leave the bathroom in search for something comfortable to wear.

In the end Seoho lend him and Hwanwoong some more clothes, with the exception from the yellow shirt Keonhee was already wearing and which was more comfortable than Keonhee would have thought. He could understand why Seoho was wearing it so often. Having the longest legs out of the three, the sweatpants Seoho gave Keonhee ended up looking a little short on him. Hwanwoong on the other hand was nearly swimming in the over sized dark blue shirt, but didn't seem to mind it reaching past his thighs. Seoho most likely searched for the largest shirt he owned on purpose, to give it to the smaller man as a revenge for earlier. His plan was probably to make Hwanwoong feel annoyed by how large Seoho's shirt was on him and make fun of his height but they where talking about Hwanwoong here. The guy liked to wear over sized stuff all the time. That was also one of the reasons why Keonhee looked into Hwanwoong's room first when he missed some of his sweaters. To Hwanwoong's luck or Keonhee's misfortune, whatever you like to call it, everything Keonhee owned would be over sized, if Hwanwoong tried it on. Especially during the colder seasons Keonhee missed his stuff more than usual, since Hwanwoong didn't only liked to wear over sized clothes but also wearing them in layers. Seeing the little pout Seoho carried while looking at Hwanwoong comfortably sitting on the couch, confirmed Keonhee's suspicion. He let out a small chuckle at the sight. His friends are seriously dumb.

They settled down in the living room, Keonhee sitting on the couch with Seoho next to him. It was an old and worn out couch, barely big enough to let two fairly large people sit on it. Hwanwoong choose to sit on the little carpet that was laying in front of the couch and played around on Seoho's laptop. Keonhee was waiting for the painkillers to kick in and eyed what Hwanwoong was doing in front of him. The younger was apparently turning on some animal videos that he and Seoho liked to watch together. He slowly started to relax and didn't protest when Hwanwoong leaned his back against his legs. Keonhee could start to feel the medication getting effective as the throbbing in his shoulder slowly started to lessen but while helping with the pain it also made him feel a little drowsy. Whatever Seoho had given him, it kicked in really well. It didn't need long for Keonhee to close his eyes and fall asleep to the sound of Hwanwoong and Seoho trying to imitate the sound of squirrels which had appeared in the video.

Keonhee felt hot when he woke up. His mind was a little groggy as he opened his eyes and he needed some seconds to recognized where he was: But he was pleasantly surprised to find the light's turned of in the room. Seoho had probably been afraid that Keonhee couldn't sleep well with the lights on and that it would hurt his eyes when he woke up. The blond needed a few more moments to realize, that he wasn't sitting propped up against the back of the couch anymore, but was laying on it instead. There was also a blanket neatly dropped over him, which also explained why he was feeling too warm right now. It was still summer and it wasn't like he had caught a cold, but Keonhee was still touched about how his friends were worrying about him.

He blinked a few times, a yawn passing over his lips before his eyes fell shut again. He wasn't tired enough to sleep again but his body was feeling very heavy and Keonhee wasn't keen of the idea to sit up right now. The blond just continued laying on the couch, before wondering where his friends were. His question got answered a few moments later when the door to Seoho's bedroom opened and someone stepped into the living room. Years of living together told Keonhee that it was Hwanwoong who just got out of the room, probably on his way to the toilette or getting himself and Seoho something to drink.

Keonhee didn't need to open his eyes to know, that Hwanwoong was doing an halt on his way to look in his direction, the old wooden tiles of Seoho's apartment giving his movements away.

“Keonhee? Are you awake?”

Keonhee answered the soft whisper of his roommate with a low hum. He could hear his friends stepping closer until he could sense Hwanwoong standing in front of the couch. Hwanwoong seemed to have squatted down as his voice was coming from right in front of Keonhee. The taller man stretched his hand out from under the blanket towards Hwanwoong. He knew that Hwanwoong would see it even thought it was very dark in the room and it took only a moment before he could feel Hwanwoong's small hand holing onto one of his fingers, shaking it lightly up and down.

“How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?”

“No, it's okay.” answered Keonhee Hwanwoong's whispered question while slowly opening his eyes to look at the younger. He could make out Hwanwoongs silhouette right in front of him. The thick curtains blocked the light from the outside, leaving the room in a comfortable darkness. The only source of light which was oozing out into the room and making it possible to see a little, came from the the small gap of Seoho's room. Hwanwoong had left the door ajar as he went out of the room, probably planing to go back quickly until he noticed Keonhee being awake. If he concentrated, Keonhee could hear some music playing, but it was only a distant sound and he couldn't order what kind of music it was, his mind still to drunk with sleep.

“Did I sleep long?”

He frowned a little at the sound of his own voice. He sounded just as worn out as he was feeling.

“Just for two hours. We were afraid to wake you up, so we moved to Seoho's room.”

Keonhee just nodded before rolling on his back, as far as the small couch allowed it, and stretched his arms and legs. Of course he kept watch to not strain his shoulder while doing so, before slowly sitting up and pulling the blanket from his body. Hwanwoong asked if it was okay to turn the lights on again and after Keonhee confirmed that he was ready, the smaller man walked over to the opposite of the living room and switched the lights back on. Even though Keonhee had mentally prepared himself for the light to flood the room, it still hurt more than expected. He covered his eyes with the palm of his hands and it took some moments until he could look up again.

Seoho soon joined them. He had probably heard them talking and came out of the room, expression showing that he was surprised to see Keonhee sitting up on the couch. The older walked up at him and was acout to put the blanket over his shoulders and Keonhee let out a small chuckle.

“It's okay Seoho, I'm not cold, only a little tired.”

When Seoho opened his mouth, Keonhee had already a suspicion about what the older wanted to say. He waved at him, a sign that whatever Seoho would say was dismissed.

“And no, I don't need any tea, thank you very much.”

Seoho closed his mouth in defeat. Keonhee could see that Seoho wanted to do something to help but did not know what he could do. He took pity on their friend.

“I am pretty thirsty tho. Do you have anything cold to drink?”

“Yeah, sure. Water or soda? I think I have juice too.”

“Juice please.” requested Keonhee and watched Seoho walking towards the fridge. Keonhee was touched, that the first thing Seoho did was checking if he's doing okay. When his friends were sure that he was well hydrated and not in pain anymore, they sat down together again and decided to order some food. As usual, it didn't end without an argument.

“We are not eating tteokbokki again. We are always eating it!”

“Sure, but fried chicken is something we haven't ordered the last three times or what?”

The sleep seemed to have work wonders on Keonhees mind and body, as he was already fit enough to bicker with his roommate.

When Seoho asked if they should just order pizza, Keonhee and Hwanwoong both forgot their argument for a moment to send him a glare. In the end they ordered tteokbokki, chicken and pizza. Seoho said he could eat the leftovers the next day, so they ordered without feeling guilty, knowing that it would be too much for the three of them. It took some time for the food to arrive but that had to be expected. They ordered at the busiest time of the day after all. While they were waiting, Seoho showed Keonhee the best moments out of the videos, the other two had watched while he was asleep. Hwanwoong was idling around with his mobile but sometimes joined them and watched over Seoho's shoulder. Keonhee was amused after it turned out, that most of the videos they showed him, were cute and funny animal compilations. He was befriended with two big,- well in case of Hwanwoong-, small softies.

When the food finally arrived, they had already took out plates and tableware. Seoho was busy getting them something to drink and Hwanwoong and Keonhee unpacked the food and tried arranging it all on the small table. As soon as they all sat down comfortably they started wolfing down the dishes. It was a fun dinner. Everyone was cracking some jokes and told what they did during the week. Of course, Keonhee knew about most things happening in Hwanwoongs life due to them living together, but his roommate and Seoho both had part-time jobs, not like Keonhee. They had a group chat but they all agreed that it was more fun to hear stories of each other in person.

Keonhee must have been hungrier than he had expected. It took only ten minutes for him to finish his portion of cheese tteokbokki. He was halfheartedly fishing with his chopsticks around the tteokbokki container in search for another piece. His eyes were busy side-eyeing Hwanwoong's fried chicken though. Keonhee was still hungry, even after finishing his own food and even though he was against ordering chicken again, the chicken did look appealing. Hwanwoong wouldn't finish all of it anyway. The portion is too big for someone so small. Well, at least that was what Keonhee tried to convince himself to think in order to grow enough courage to reach out and steal a piece of that delicious looking chicken. While he was pondering about which piece and when he should steal it, Seoho had been in the middle of telling a story. From what Keonhee had registered it was about the tall guy living in the apartment next to Seoho. The dude had apparently spilled tteokbokki sauce all over the elevator last night. It seemed like Seoho's neighbor had pretty decent luck, not like Keonhee, and miraculously got not even one drop of the sauce on himself, even though half of the elevator had suffered. Okay, maybe luck wasn't the right term since he still managed to mess up the inside of the elevator. Keonhee would rather call it being lucky under the given circumstances.

Seoho was very passionate as he was telling his story, using big gestures and an animated voice. It was clearly obvious, by the way he mimicked the poor guy's scream, that he was greatly enjoying himself. Apparently Seoho had came back from his part-time job around 22:30 yesterday noon and stepped into the building, when the elevator was just about to reach the first floor. Before the doors went open, a high-pitched surprised scream could be heard through the entire stairway. Seoho, curious as he was, waited for the elevator to open and let him have a look at whoever had just pierced his eardrums.

“And than the doors opened and it was the guy living next to me. You know, the tall lanky one. But not as lanky as Keonhee.” Keonhee furrowed his brows at the side comment, not sure what part of his body could be described as lanky but just ignored Seoho's insult. His attention was more on the chicken than Seoho's story anyway.

“Ah, you mean that guy we can hear singing with his friends at the weekend sometimes?”, asked Hwanwoong, who was actually actively listening to Seoho's story.

“Yes, him! The dude who likes to sing when he's drinking with his friends. Who hits the high notes surprisingly well even when he's dead drunk. Okay so, there was sauce everywhere. Like, seriously everywhere. But the guy was holding himself up on the handles inside of the elevator and looked so shocked! It was one of the funniest sights I've ever seen.” From Seoho still laughing while talking about that poor guy, Keonhee guessed that the shocked mans expression must really have been worth seeing.

“You are so bad for laughing at him like that. Did you help him at least?” asked Hwanwoong, feeling a little sorry for the guy in Seoho's story. But that didn't seem to hinder him to laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole incident at all.

“Yah, don't act like I'm a bad person! Of course I offered my help!” said Seoho with a grin, but only to mimic the scream again after Hwanwoong asked him to. Seoho and Hwanwoong broke out into another fit of giggles and at this point Keonhee wasn't sure if there was something in their food that could be listed as intoxicating substances. Those two seemed to be a bit too entertained by the whole story. At some point Seoho even chocked on a bite of his pizza, which lead to Hwanwoong laughing even more.

“Why would you eat and laugh at the same time, you idiot?” scolded Hwanwoong lightly as he hit Seoho on the back to help him. Keonhee could only sigh at the dumbness of his friends, before he took a look at Seoho's glass, only to see that Seoho was out of water. He was about to stand up and get his friend something to drink in order to help, when he bumped with his knee against the small table. Three pairs of eyes watched in shock how the container with the rest tteokbokki sauce, that had been dangerously placed at the very end of the table edge, threaten to fall. Seoho even stopped coughing for a moment, his eyes, that were normally close to the shape of crescents were wide open.

The relive washed over them when the container stopped swaying and settled back down on the table.

“I thought I get a heart attack,” joked Hwanwoong and placed a hand over his heart, a breathless laugh passing his lips. Keonhee laughed and reached out to place the container a little further from the edge to prevent any more tteokbokki sauce incidents, when Hwanwoong leaned over to take a piece of Seoho's pizza.

“Yah!” The older man, who had finally stopped coughing, slapped Hwanwoong's hand to stop him from stealing his food.

“Don't be like that Seoho. Sharing is caring,” whined Hwanwoong and Keonhee fake gagged at the last sentence. Hwanwoong reached out to kick him but Keonhee swiftly took a step back and send his friend a hand-kiss. Hwanwoong took his imaginary kiss and threw it in direction of the window which Seoho had opened earlier to prevent his apartment from smelling like food. Keonhee gasped at Hwanwoong's rudeness and wiped an imaginary tear out of the corner of his eye before turning back and walk to the kitchen to get more water. Hwanwoong and Seoho were still bickering when Keonhee bought the water bottle to their table and settled down next to his friends.

“And what if I don't care for you?” challenged Seoho Hwanwoong with an amused expression and a raised eyebrow.

“I just prevented you from chocking on your pizza, you can see it as a repayment for saving your life.” Hwanwoong's smug expression showed that he was confident in his answer but Seoho wasn't backing down either.

“Maybe you will choke on the pizza too and I'm saving your life right at this moment, because I'm sacrificing myself for your sake and eat all of it myself. Sounds like you are actually indebted to me.”

“What kind of logic is that! Just give me a bite, you egoist!”

Hwanwoong laughed at Seoho's weird answer while he leaned over again to reach for another piece, but Seoho grabbed his wrist to hold him back. At some point the smaller man was nearly on top of Seoho's lap as they fought each other and Keonhee used his chance to get a bite of Hwanwoong's chicken.

Keonhee was enjoying himself as he happily chewed on his chicken and watching his friends bicker. Hwanwoong, who was now literally laying on Seoho's lap, was about to bite the older mans hand, that was still holding onto his wrist, as he bumped with his behind against the table. Some glasses fell but that was the smallest problem, since they were luckily empty. Keonhee had placed Seoho's glass next to him on the ground after filling it again, because the table had been too full and that turned out to be a wise decision. The impact of Hwanwoong's butt and the table was big enough to not only let glasses fall but also send some of their food flying. Among the stuff sent flying was also the container with the rest of the tteokbokki sauce, which Keonhee had carefully placed farther away from the table edge.

Keonhee could only sigh at this point, when most of the sauce seeped through the fabric of the sweatpants. At least it wasn't hot but had cooled down by now. He still got flashbacks from this morning when the cold water from the faucet had drenched his shirt.

“Just because I told you about someone spilling tteokbokki sauce doesn't mean I want you to actually spill any tteokbokki sauce in my apartment.” Seoho looked down to Hwanwoong, the latter still laying half on top of Seoho's legs and looking more than a little guilty.

Keonhee went into Seoho's small bedroom and searched for another pair of pants while the oldest of them tried to rinse most of the sauce from the pants and put them into the washing machine. Keonhee was thankful that they were at Seoho's home and not at their own, as he had no pants there and he couldn't wear Hwanwoong's. The choices he had here were still very limited. At the end he could only find a pair of black shorts that would fit him.

Great, that would definitely not look ridiculous with the yellow shirt, blue sneakers and his messy blond hair. It was still better than wearing no pants at all though, and with that in mind Keonhee kept the shorts on. Keonhee had longer legs than Seoho but the older was definitely more muscular which ended with the shorts looking a little wide, but at least they fitted well enough to not slip. They were also way more comfortable than that jeans he had worn before.

“Are you sure you weren't mugged or something?”, welcomed Hwanwoong him as he eyed Keonhee's knees from his place on the floor. It seemed that Hwanwoong had cleaned the place while Keonhee was in search for something wearable. Seoho seemed to be still occupied with preventing his sweatpants from having an everlasting red stain.

“Pretty sure I wasn't mugged or run over by a car, thank you very much for your concern.” The sarcasm was dripping from his voice but Hwanwoong just shrugged his shoulders with a smile. Keonhee sat down next to his roommate and leaned his head against Hwanwoong's shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable position, due to their difference in height but Keonhee liked it anyway. Hwanwoong also didn't seem to mind, the younger being busy typing something on his mobile. It took about ten more minutes until Seoho came back to them with a relieved smile adorning his soft features.

“Did you get the stain out?”

“Most of it. After putting it in the washing machine it should be fine.”

“I'm still sorry Seoho. If the stain stays I will pay for it.”

Seoho frowned a little and shook his head, dismissing Keonhee's offer.

“It wasn't your fault.” he said and glanced at Hwanwoong who had the decency to look at least a little apologetic. “They weren't expensive and I need new ones anyway. And maybe the stain will get washed-out completely. Don't worry about it.”

Just as Keonhee has thought, Seoho was a good friend. Maybe very shy at first and a little crazy after getting to know him better, but still a very nice person. Keonhee went to give the orange-haired man a hug, leaving the older flustered at the action. The blond could feel Seoho tensing in his hold, before he circled his arms around Keonhee's middle, slowly hugging him back. Seoho was awkwardly patting his back, making Keonhee smile at how Seoho tries to be sweet even though he wasn't that keen on skinship.

“You two are cute and all but we actually have to go back now.”

They broke their hug and Seoho still looked a little flustered but had a small smile playing on his lips. Keonhee raised an eyebrow at Hwanwoong who was leaning against the wall next to the entrance and who was watching them with his arms crossed over his chest. Keonhee smirked at the younger.

“Don't be like that Hwanwoong. I know deep down you are just jealous. But don't worry, I'll hug you too.”

Keonhee grinned when Hwanwoong's eyes went wide. The smaller man had his hand already on the door handle in an attempt to flee, but thanks to Keonhee's long arms he could easily reach out and pull Hwanwoong back. The latter was soon pressed with his back against Keonhee's chest and Keonhee leaned his head on top of Hwanwoong's soft hair. He swayed with his small friend in his arms happily from side to side and he could feel Hwanwoong going lax in his arms. Seoho giggled at them when Hwanwoong acted like he was suffocating in Keonhee's hug before poking his tongue out and rolling his eyes back, apparently having died.

“Ha, I knew my love would be too much for his heart made of ice.”, said Keonhee with a sniffle and wiped more fake tears out of the corner of his eyes. He let Hwanwoong go who shook his head at him but carried an amused grin on his features.

Seoho lead them down the stairs and wished them goodbye.

By the time Hwanwoong and him stepped out of Seoho's apartment the sun was starting to set. It was still hot but bearable. Keonhee stretched, still a little stiff from sleeping on Seoho's small cramped couch. He could hear his neck cracking and Keonhee wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad sign.

Hwanwoong glanced at him from the side.

“Does it hurt or should I take carry one of these?”

His glance wandered towards Keonhee's bag with university stuff hanging from his not injured shoulder and the linen bag Seoho lend him so he could take his clothes back to their apartment.

“If you don't mind, you can take these.” Keonhee held the bag with his jeans, shirt and cardigan out for Hwanwoong.

Hwanwoong took the bag and hung it over his shoulder, nodding silently when Keonhee thanked him. They walked in a comfortable silence next to each other. Keonhee yawned, still feeling tired. His shoulder did feel better, thanks to the pain killers, but they also made him feel worn out. The idea to go sleep as soon as they got back sounded very appealing to him. They had about fifteen minutes of walking to go, but even though Keonhee was really tired, he didn't mind it that much. It was actually nice to be outside and enjoy the air and what was left of the sunlight.

They took a turn right, and left the main street with the bustling life of the city behind them, to enter a small street going through a residential area. It was a nice shortcut to their apartment, with only few people being around, working in the garden or walking their dog. To Keonhee it held a welcoming calmness after the loud traffic and the masses of people.  
  
“Keonhee?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
Keonhee took his eyes from the flowers which are planted on the thin grass verge that run down the street next to them. He realized that Hwanwoong had been looking at him, and he cocked his head to the side, waiting for his short friend to start talking. The light that broke down between the leafs of the trees made Hwanwoong's platinum-blond hair seem like it was glowing and Keonhee thought, that at moments like these, his best friend looked really handsome.  
  
“You said you fell earlier because you run into someone, right?”

“Uhu.”  
  
Keonhee nodded with his head tilted lightly to the side, curious to where Hwanwoong's sudden question was leading. His short answer brought a thoughtful expression on Hwanwoong's face. Keonhee started to get a bad feeling as he watched his friend thinking deeply before Hwanwoong's eyes were back on him. Keonhee started to get a bad feeling as he could feel that this was only the beginning of a long talk.

“Who was that guy you run into anyway? Your shoulder looks terrible. Does he have a body made out of concrete or what?”  
  
Keonhee huffed a small laugh in amusement. At least he wasn't the only one who thought that the guys body had to be inhuman. Or maybe just really really well build. Probably lots of muscles. Not that Keonhee would be curious about the muscles of some random guy. He was only wondering, since that body was at fault that he probably broke his shoulder.

Okay, his shoulder was probably not broken, that was a bit of a stretch. But he really was in a lot of pain and it would definitely take longer than a few days until he could move it normally again. To be completely sure what was wrong, he had to wait for the result of the examination tomorrow.

  
A gorgeous flower caught Keonhee's eyes. He had kept looking at the patch of green that was adorning the side walk next to them. Looking at the flowers had been a good way to avoid Hwanwoong's piercing gaze that reminded Keonhee that the shorter was waiting for an answer. Keonhee contemplated about taking a picture, before he takes out his mobile. The blond crouched down to get a better view and opens the camera app. He could sense Hwanwoong standing behind him to look over his shoulder at what he was doing.

Keonhee took a few pictures but not one of them were to his liking. He opened the filters to see if he could do something to make the picture come out better when he felt his friends knee nudge him lightly in the side

  
“Keonhee, answer me.”

He didn't like the impatience that was easily detected in Hwanwoong's words. Just as he had thought, Hwanwoong had caught on quickly. Damn him for having such smart friends.

“Just a moment.”

Keonhee knew Hwanwoong would not be amused after he explained to him, that he actually had no clue who he had run into this morning. Being friends with Hwanwoong was one of the best things ever happening to Keonhee, same going for Seoho, even though he knew the older just for a short while.

Hwanwoong was honestly an awesome friend and had a good personality. He was basically the epitome of _“an eye for an eye”_ but Keonhee didn't mind that at all. If you are nice to him, Yeo Hwanwoong would be nice to you too. If you act like a prick tho, he will not treat you as such, but just ignore your very presence. Keonhee had witnessed this character trait of Hwanwoong more than once. One might say Hwanwoong was pretty unforgiving and cold at times, but Keonhee had until now never harbored such feelings for his friend. They might have different approaches how to handle certain situations, but Keonhee had not caught himself thinking once, that Hwanwoong's reaction was uncalled-for or too harsh. It was just a way Keonhee personally wouldn't choose, but that didn't mean it had to be wrong.  
  
Their personalities differed in many ways, but Keonhee was sure it was also one of the reasons why they get along so well. They had just clicked from the beginning. Hwanwoong was easy to get along with, once he has warmed up to someone. He liked to tease his friends but understood some fun too and didn't get all grumpy when teased back. He was a good listener and tried to comfort those close to him as well as he could. He was pretty competitive and gets angry while loosing sometimes but Keonhee found it more endearing than anything else. Hwanwoong had sharp wits, just like Seoho, and it was fun arguing and joking with both of them. The shorter might have a thing for being a little manipulative but Keonhee knew him long enough to not fall for it (most of the time) and Hwanwoong never used it for doing something bad. And now that they had Seoho included in their little circle of friends, it got even more fun.

If Keonhee had to think about some downsides, Hwanwoong's sleeping habits and his height were the first things that came to mind. Not that Keonhee minded Hwanwoong's height. Hwanwoong himself didn't seem to mind it most of the time, but there were always some people making jokes or trying to hit on his friend. Keonhee could understand why people would hit on Hwanwoong to be completely honest.

The younger was fairly attractive and who didn't liked attractive, talented and witty dance majors? But there were also some people who gave Keonhee's childhood friend a hard time, making him uncomfortable in his own skin with their creepy “flirting attempts” Because he looked so _“petite and small, just like a girl”_.

Keonhee shuddered just at the thought of the last guy who had tried getting Hwanwoong's attention. As if anyone would ever start something with a person, who tries hitting on you like that. That kind of behavior is just gross. Luckily it happened less since they hung out with Seoho. Now, that Keonhee gave it a closer thought, after they befriended Seoho it happened once but after that never again. Maybe Seoho worked like a lucky charm?

But the one trait Hwanwoong owned, that Keonhee sometimes wished he didn't, was the smaller man's high sense of perception. Both, Seoho and Hwanwoong, were quick to catch on. The two man acted different thought. Hwanwoong was not like Seoho, who sometimes held back with the things he noticed and just send you a raised eyebrow instead of talking.

Hwanwoong always went straight to the point. If there was something out of the ordinary, like Keonhee or Seoho acting any different than normal Hwanwoong would watch them for some time and then starts questioning them. The smaller man didn't bother to hold back and when that happened, it felt like Hwanwoong pushed him into an imaginary corner and only let up from them until he was satisfied with the answers he could press out of them. It was sometimes a little scary of how sharp Hwanwoong was, but if Keonhee really tried he managed to talk his way out of it.

But Keonhee knew, that this time, it was way too late to think of any excuses. The tone of Hwanwoong's voice earlier told Keonhee that there was no way out today. The younger was already too suspicious of him and Keonhee was well aware of what that meant. Hwanwoong wouldn't let up until he got his answers. But if Keonhee was going to get pressed out like some juicy orange, he could at least prolong it a little.

And with that Keonhee took his time to take a few pictures of flowers. To excuse his cowardly behavior at least a little; the flowers are very pretty and it would be a shame to not take a picture of them. Maybe he would use his account again to upload the pictures. His account is on private and only his family, Hwanwoong and Seoho would see them but who cares.

Keonhee was well aware that the sudden switch of thoughts from one topic to the next, was only a nervous tick of his mind trying to cope with Hwanwoong waiting for him. He felt a bit like a coward with the way he tried to stretch the moment before he had to tell Hwanwoong the truth.

He took his time with putting his mobile back into his bag, feeling a little guilty.Feeling Hwanwoong staring down at him from behind was seriously unnerving and Keonhee didn't dare to look over his shoulder.

  
The blond took his bag and carefully slipped it back on his shoulder before standing up. He wiped some imaginary dust from his knees, ignoring the bruises that had turned from deep red to blue and dark violet and started walking again. Keonhee felt Hwanwoong staring up at him from the side, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh before he let out a little cough as he looked away to avoid Hwanwoong's eyes.

“ _You can do this Keonhee. Get a grip. It's just Hwanwoong, how bad can it be?”_

Keonhee rubbed his neck sheepishly as he still didn't dare to look at Hwanwoong while sputtering out a quick answer.  
  
“I am. . . Well,- to be completely honest, I'm actually not sure who it was.”

Hwanwoong stopped in his tracks, leading to Keonhee turning around at his friends abrupt halt. Keonhee noticed Hwanwoong standing still, and he was about to ask if something was wrong, even though he was well aware about what was “wrong”, when he saw Hwanwoong's disappointed expression.

Oh boy.

Keonhee had expected it, but it was still no pleasure to know what was coming next.

“How can you not be sure who it was!? Don't tell me you were only focused being on time and just rushed of after running into a stranger?”

“You might be right about that.”

It was amazing how a single disappointed glare from Hwanwoong could make him feel so small. What irony.

Hwanwoong heaved a sigh. His expression turned tired, before he walked up until he stood next to Keonhee again. They continued the way to the apartment with Hwanwoong continued to worry about the situation while Keonhee helplessly listened to his friend.

“If you apologized and explained the situation you might be lucky and the dude will understand. But who would have thought, that you actually just run off? After seeing your shoulder I don't even want to image how much the guy you run into is hurting right now.”

“He didn't sound hurt at that time.”

“ _Only a little angry,_ ” added Keonhee in his mind. He had simply skipped the part, where the stranger angrily shouted after him, of the story. Hwanwoong was already disappointed enough, Keonhee didn't have to make it worse by mentioning this little detail which did not held big importance anyway.

Hwanwoong ignored Keonhee's comment and just continued his half-monologue and half scolding.

“I'm just worried that we will run into someone randomly grabbing your throat, because you dislocated his shoulder or something. We won't even know if he's the guy you have hurt or if it's a drunk dude who's pissed off, or just some asshole who's looking for a fight. I can tell you, Seoho won't be amused about this either.”

“Why would you tell Seoho about that?”

Keonhee gave Hwanwoong a look of betrayal. They were both close to Seoho but Keonhee had not been aware, that Hwanwoong already reached the point where he would share the story of Keonhee's dumbness with the older.

“Because he should know what's going on! What if you two hang out without me and someone tries to go for your lanky ass and Seoho has no idea what is happening?”

Keonhee had to admit that Hwanwoong had a point.

Under normal circumstances he would be happy about Hwanwoong being worried about his well-being, but his friends words were only causing Keonhee to feel shivers run down his spine. He could also sense that Hwanwoong was still a little riddled up because of how Keonhee handled the situation earlier. His friend did not often swear, but when he did it was a clear indicator that his mood was the opposite of good. Keonhee was not eager to have someone walking up to him at a random time of a day and beat the crap out of him. Just the thought made him walk a little closer to Hwanwoong, the latter only giving him a short glance after noticing the new proximity.

“It's not like I'm feeling good because of what I did! But the only thing I remember is him wearing black shoes and his voice.” His last few words became quieter until it was only a barely understandable mumble but Hwanwoong caught it either way.

“And what did his voice sound like?” It was obvious by the Hwanwoong's tone, that he was not expecting anything helpful as an answer. Keonhee found it a little rude for his friend to indicate that everything he'd say, would turn out to be useless information, but at the same time he could understand where Hwanwoong was coming from. Keonhee was at fault for handling the situation earlier like a fool in the first place. But he still didn't like how low Hwanwoong's expectations were for what he had to say.

“His voice was very deep, okay?”

Koenhee facepalmed himself mentally.

Hard.  
  
It was saddening how desperately he tried to sound convincing. Today seriously sucks. Not only half of his body but also his pride got hurt.

The blond failed to notice Hwanwoong's stare from the side, as he was too busy cringing at his own self. When he actually looked at Hwanwoong, the latter was already back on watching some people walking their dog a few hundred meters in front of them.

“Wow. A guy with a deep voice and who owns a black pair of shoes. I'm sure it will be super easy to find him and keep him from beating you up.” said Hwanwoong while running a hand through his blond strands.

“Can you please stop being so sarcastic? I know I made some dumb decisions today.”, pleaded Keonhee, not up for any more reminders of how many mistakes he had made.

“Only today?”

Hwanwoong apologized after Keonhee sent him a disapproving stare. It seemed that admitting his mistakes openly let Hwanwoong finally take some pity on him and the smaller man started being a bit nicer. An angry and sarcastic Hwanwoong was seriously scary at some point and Keonhee gratefully accepted the change of his best friends mood.

“Is there maybe anything else that you can remember?”, Hwanwoong asked, this time genuinely and without any sarcasm and Keonhee felt a bit better, now that it seemed like Hwanwoong didn't want to whack the back of his head as much as before.

Keonhee tilted his head lightly to the side without realizing it as he tried to concentrate. He kept walking while giving his best to remember anything else about the stranger. He was lost in thoughts and didn't notice Hwanwoong struggling next to him to step over a few boxes someone had left in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Whoa! Seriously, don't scare me like that!”

Keonhee looked down at Hwanwoong, who had a sheepish and slightly embarrassed grin playing on his thin lips, as he clutched on Keonhee's arm. The smaller man had stumbled while trying to step over the boxes which Keonhee had easily crossed without paying them much attention.

“Excuse me, not everyone is half human and half giraffe.”, protested Hwanwoong without letting go of Keonhee's arm. Keonhee waited for Hwanwoong to step over the next box and held his arm out for the smaller to hold himself up. It was a little endearing how Hwanwoong was clinging on his arm to get over the boxes, that much Keonhee had to admit.

“Yeah, you might be right about that. You look more like a dumb baby tiger to me. Hey, stop trying to bite me!”

Forget what he said, Yeo Hwanwoong was the devil in the form of a cute dude who looked slightly like a baby tiger.

Keonhee tried to use the palm of his head to push Hwanwoong's face away, but quickly pulled his hand away when Hwanwoong tried biting him again. The younger shot him a bright grin and after seeing the playfulness sparkling in Hwanwoongs eyes Keonhee knew that his friend was not angry anymore.

“Yah Lee Keonhee! Try to be a gentleman once and help your friend. I wouldn't bite you if you were nicer.”

Keonhee glared at a brightly grinning Hwanwoong, who made a biting motion in his direction, leading to Keonhee pulling his arms and just anything in reach for Hwanwoong's teeth further away. The younger seemed entertained by Koenhee's look of fear and leaned closer, grabbing Keonhee's arm again. Keonhee thought about pulling his arm out of the younger mans hold but in the end he only let out a sigh.

“A high maintenance baby tiger.” muttered Keonhee as he helped Hwanwoong over the rest of the boxes, letting the younger hold onto him for support. Only a few meters were left until they would reach their apartment when the streets lights turned on. Keonhee glanced upwards at the old lantern which had seen better days. The light flickered on and off a few times before it kept on shining in a warm yellowish light. Keonhee shuddered after seeing a swarm of insects buzzing close around the head of the lantern, making him walk a little faster.

When they stepped into the building they were greeted by loud music blasting from an opened window of the apartment next to the entrance. Since mostly students lived in the complex there was a very low chance of anyone complaining about the noise. Keonhee was sure, that the owner of the apartment would definitely receive a noise complain sooner or later if he lived in any other building.

They quickly walked up the stairs while Keonhee unaware of himself doing so, run his tongue over his braces, still trying to bring his memory back in order. How had he managed to run into someone and sprint off like that without even looking at the other persons face? It was a mystery to Keonhee the more he thought about it. It just screamed unrealistic but as much as he tried, he really couldn't remember the guy's face.

“You know...-” Hwanwoong was about to put the pin into the door but turned back when Keonhee started talking.

“If I could hear his voice I'm sure I would remember him.”

Hwanwoong faced the door again, quick movements hammering the well-known code into the keys and the door opened with a soft click.

“Maybe you are lucky and find him.”, said Hwanwoong as he walked into the apartment, hands searching for the light-switch before he moved to the side to make room so Keonhee could walk in after him. Keonhee slipped past Hwanwoong and into the small hallway before taking his shoes off and walking into his room.

“And if you don't find him maybe he will forget you and we don't have to fear someone taking revenge on you.”

Hwanwoong leaned with his arms crossed against the door-frame and watched him unpack his stuff. Keonhee shot him a small glare and received a grin in return.

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Don't droll on me when you fall asleep again.”

“I'm not the person pumped up with pain meds, pretty sure you are the first one to fall asleep.”

Keonhee was more than skeptical and raised an eyebrow at Hwanwoong's words. They were both aware about Hwanwoongs ability to fall asleep very quickly but Keonhee decided to not comment on it.

“Are we using your laptop or mine?”

“Your laptop is too small, I go get mine.”

While Hwanwoong was away to get his laptop Koenhee took the chance to quickly change into something more comfortable. He went into their living space and looked through the cupboards of their kitchen if they had any snacks left.

Meanwhile he could hear Hwanwoong walking past and back, probably setting everything up.

“What's the password of Seoho's netflix account again?”

“Look at the note on my desk.”, shouted Keonhee back. He had found a few packages with caramelized nuts and it wasn't really what he had been looked for but it was still better than nothing. After getting something to drink he walked back to his room. Hwanwoong was already sitting cross legged with the laptop in front of him on Keonhee's bed and hugged Keonhee's giant Ryan plushie close to his chest.

Keonhee put the snacks and drinks down and climbed next to Hwanwoong, making himself comfortable.

“Any suggestions?” he asked and took a handful of nuts.

“I'm looking for something that looks promising.” said Hwanwoong without taking his eyes of the screen. Keonhee just nodded and leaned back against the wall. He shoved some of few of the sugary nuts into his mouth and had to admit that they were better than expected. He took one and held it in front of Hwanwoong who opened his mouth. Keonhee rolled his eyes at his best friends laziness and pushed the snack with a little more force than needed into Hwanwoong's mouth. The younger made a disproving noise at the treatment but did not take his eyes of the screen.

Keonhee forgot what the movie was about after they watched the first twenty minutes, too sleepy to concentrate what the protagonist was talking about. Hwanwoong next to him was already asleep, head leaning against Keonhee's shoulder. They younger had not even lasted the ten minutes after the movie started playing. Keonhee had tried to focus but when he heard Hwanwoong's rhythmic breathing it lulled him in too and it did not take long until Keonhee fell asleep next to his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, we're already at the end of chapter one. Where are my fellow Weves who got the Onewe reference? Did you like the chapter? Let me know your thoughts with a comment or a simple Kudo.
> 
> For those who are curious about their looks, I just described them after the appeanances that seemed most fitting for the college AU idea. You can image Keonhee and Hwanwoong's hair from Twillight era and Seoho from A Song Written Easily. Also, about the Onewe tteokbokki reference, it's a very hilarious story told by the Onewe members, that you can check out on youtube (with eng sub of course). Here is the link if you are curious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7t-9Wjk2OjE
> 
> See you at the next chapter, bye bye ~  
>  (Sorry for all the mistakes, this chapter will be proof-read in the future)


End file.
